El baile de la boda
by Albaex
Summary: Y no es una promesa. Es una verdad.


_Ella creía en los cuentos de hadas. De verdad creía en ellos. Los cuentos con finales felices. Los cuentos en donde la princesa ,al final, encontraba, a su, tan ansiado príncipe. Creía en ellos porque ella, en algún momento, había sido esa princesa._

_No obstante, como oyó en alguna película, "Los finales felices son historias sin acabar", y la suya, no era precisamente una con final feliz, pero de lo que podía estar segura, era que su historia se había acabado. El final trágico, se sobrepuso al final feliz. El final llegó. El final._

_Realmente les hubiera pegado dos tiros, en vez de tirar los estúpidos, pétalos de rosas roja, que tenía en su cestita. Le prohibieron tiran arroz, como si eso fuera un arma de destrucción masiva. La mantuvieron encarcelada, por tres tipos altos y musculosos, como si fuera una vil asesina, bastante lejos de la salida de la iglesia, y cuando tuvo la intención de acercarse a la feliz pareja, uno de los tipos, que guardaba su izquierda se lo impidió. ¿Realmente la creían tan peligrosa? _

_Era la dama de honor, dama de honor que se había visto encerrada en el despacho del cura, por miedo a que gritara en mitad de la iglesia. Dama de honor, que no la permitieron ir detrás de la novia sino delante, por miedo a que destrozaran su gran preciado vestido. Como si un misero vestido valiera más que su corazón despojado del pecho. Era una dama de honor, pero exactamente no sabía a que se debía el nombre de honor, pues lo de dama quedaba bastante claro._

_Y le vio. ¡Cómo para no verle! Radiante. Sonriente. Resplandeciente. Y mil y un sinónimos. El estúpido villano que le prometió la luna. Las estrellas. Días sin lluvia. El estúpido que la despojó del amor._

_Jamás pensó en venganza. Jamás. Nadie la creía. Sí, vale, se había encargado de mil formas, en hacer ver lo contrario, pero era la rabia contenida, de no poder hacer nada. Nadie tenía la culpa. Nadie. Ni siquiera él. Y eso era lo que verdaderamente dolía. El no poder pegarle una buena bofetada y llamarle todo aquello que se merecía… Porque él, libremente, no había elegido esto. Hubiera sido más fácil, si ella, aun hoy, siguiera creyendo que él se había enamorado perdidamente, bueno de hecho lo estaba, de su prima, pero libremente, no por imposición del destino. _

_¡Ay destino! El sino… Ella le encantaba, creía y bueno cree que todo tiene un por que. El porque de esta situación aún no lo sabe, pero está segura de que lo descubrirá. De que el destino no puede ser tan cruel, que algo hay esperándola, que lo mejor siempre está por llegar, que si no es él, otro será… Le gustaba creer en eso. Al menos, eso, la mantenía con vida._

_Todo el mundo la compadecía. La miraban con pena, como la pobre que se quedo sin marido, como la pobre a la cual la prima le robo el novio. ¡Ja! Si supieran…. Pensaba… Le gustaba que la gente fuera tan ignorante, bueno no toda la gente, lo era….Al menos los que se colocaban en el altar, todos ellos, y ellas sabían, en su interior, que esto no era justo. Pero ¿Había algo de justo en la vida? Las cosas suceden, porque tienen que suceder. Y no valía con encerrarse en el cuarto y llorar, gritando que la vida era injusta. Aceptaba que lo había hecho, que había llorado mares y mares, que había pataleado, había roto fotos, regalos y demás estupideces, que acompañan a una relación…. Hasta ahora… _

_**- ¿Crees que me permitirán bailar con el novio?**__- Levantó la vista del platito que contenía la tarta nupcial, para preguntarle a unos de los tipos altos que la tenía que vigilar durante la comida._

_**- ¿Tú qué crees, Leah?- **__Respondió el macho, con sarcasmo._

_**- Tienes razón, Jacob….- **__Leah se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer en la silla, en la que estaba sentada, con mirada fija en la pareja feliz__**.- ¡Pero nadie dijo que tú no bailarás!- **__Pegando un salta, el cual asustó a Jake, le cogió la mano y ambos salieron a la pista de baile. Hay que decir, que todo el mundo murmuró cuando vio a una Leah tan bien dispuesta a bailar, junto a Jake que intentaba coordinar bien sus pasos._

_Lo tenía todo bien pensado. Lo llevaba pensando desde que decidió ser dama de honor, y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Su corazón sangró. Su corazón desapareció y ello no podía quedar impune. Se fue acercando estratégicamente, sin que él se diera cuenta, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sólo necesitaba un poco de sangre fría y fuerza, mucha fuerza. Se situaba a escasos dos pies y de la nada, gritó._

_**- ¡Cambio de parejas! **__- Y ahí estaba con su antiguo amor. Todo el mundo dejó de respirar. Todos. Incluso Sam. Pero sabía que nadie haría nada. Nadie lo haría por no dar un escándalo. Lástima, pensó. Lástima que no hubieran pensado lo mismo cuando ella quedó destrozada. __**- Puedes respirar tranquilo… Me estoy portando bien como podrás ver…-**__ Él le respondió con la mirada__**.- Sólo quería hablar contigo.- **__A esto contestó con un fruncido de cejas. __**- Sé que me he portado como una villana, perra, arpía… Llámalo como quieras…- **__Sam la miraba extrañado, y cada vez más.- __**Sólo quería pedirte perdón… No me puedo arrepentir, sin embargo, ya sabes porque.- **__Y claro que lo sabía, había sido su novia, iba a ser la mujer de su vida, y tenía que conocer todo de ella. Para ella el arrepentimiento es una forma de traicionarse a si mismo. Para ella lo hecho hecho esta, no había más explicación__**.- Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que todo tenía una buena explicación y eso es lo que más rabia me da…- **__La volvió a mirar ceñudo. __**- ¿Por qué yo no podía ser como una de esas mujeres, despechadas, a las cuales el marido deja sin ninguna explicación? Bueno puestos a elegir, no me hubiera gustado ser ninguna….- **__Tomó una gran respiración antes de continuar.- __**Sólo quería decirte eso… Sé que no tienes la culpa, que Emily no tiene la culpa y bueno… Ni siquiera los Cullen tienen la culpa jeje…- **__Él también sonrió, como hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia. Y ambos disfrutaron del baile__**.- No volveré a molestar a tus muchachos con mis recuerdos… Aunque si a ti… Jeje… Me encantan tus ojos cuando recuerdo la primera vez que te enseñé a montar en bici… Jajaja….- **__Y los dos rieron a carcajadas, dejando a todo el mundo perplejo y a muchacho con porte posesivo, bastante molesto. La canción terminó. Ambos pararon, igual que el resto. Se miraron. Ella se acercó a su oído__**.- Y aunque me joda admitirlo… hacéis muy buena pareja.- **__Sam sólo consiguió dibujar una sonrisa en su boca, antes de que Emily le cogiera del brazo para la siguiente canción._

_Leah se quedó en la pista sola. Así pensaba que sería el resto de su vida. Una vez más se equivocó._

_**- ¿Me concede la señorita un baile?- **__Alguien le había susurrado esas palabras, antes de depositar un casto beso en el cuello._

_**- ¡Oh! ¡Todopoderoso Alpha…! Creo que vas a tener que utilizar tu voz de mando para que vuelva a hacer el ridículo… Delante de la muchedumbre.-**__ Contestó dándose la vuelta al mismo tiempo que sonreía. Como sólo él, conseguía que lo hiciera. Él la miró un tanto enfadado, colocando su mano en la espalda para conseguir una mejor vista de sus ojos. Ella le puso las manos en el fuerte y poderoso pecho__**.- Jake…**_

_**- Si es necesario… sabes que lo haré.- **__Sentenció Jacob, con una mirada amenazante la cual Leah no dejo pasar. Sin querer enfadarlo más, cogió suavemente su mano y empezaron a dar vueltas, alrededor de la pista. Leah sabía que era muy buen bailarín cuando andaba cabreado con el mundo, pero en este caso, el mundo tenía un nombre, bueno… Dos… Ella y Sam…_

_**- Le pedí perdón.-**__ Jacob paró de repente, provocando que Leah casi cayera al suelo._

_**- ¿Qué?- **__Jake la miraba sorprendido y Leah levantó sus ojos para poderlo ver, para que él leyera que era verdad todo lo que decía.-_

_**- Te hice caso… Lo comprendí el día del acantilado… Nadie tiene la culpa… Ni siquiera el destino.- **__Poco a poco se fue acercando a la cara del chico. __**-Y sí…- **__Jacob la miró, sin comprender a lo que se refería__**.- Aceptó jugármela por ti.**_

_- __**¿Eso quiere decir…?**__- Jacob comenzó, pero Leah no le permitió continuar._

_**- Eso quiere decir, que si he sobrevivido a la boda uno de los hombres de mi vida… ¿Por qué no iba a sobrevivir a la segunda?- **__Sonrió con ironía. Jacob cogió su cara entre las dos grandes manos, para darla el beso que había estado deseando dar, desde que se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de su beta. Todos, incluidos lo músico que pararon la música, les miraron, algunos gritaron de sorpresa, otros de angustia, al sabes que era un amor destinado al fracaso, otros con envidia del valor que le echaban a la situación, pero lo que estaba claro es que este amor no pasaba desapercibido._

_**- Leah, Leah…- **__Jacob se apartó de la chica, para mirarla a los ojos__**.- Te prometo…**_

_**- Schhh…- **__Dijo Leah sobre la boca de él__**.- Primera y única regla de esta relación. Nada de promesas.**_

_**- Voy a quedarme contigo.- **__Dictaminó Jake, ante la sorpresa de Leah.- __**Aunque tenga que patear al consejo, aunque me vaya la vida en ello… Aunque lo único que me quede en la vida sea a ti… Voy a conseguirlo.-**__ Leah lo miró con amor, con todo el amor que había estado conteniendo.-__**Y no es una promesa. Es una verdad. - **__Jacob la abrazó contra sí y dando vueltas sobre si mismos se depositaron los besos que ansiosos guardaban para este momento._

_**FIN**_

_En un momento de inspiración me vino esto… He de admitir que tengo fijación por esta pareja._

_Agradecería críticas, muestras de apoyos o simples opiniones. Gracias y tener buen día._


End file.
